A Journey To Remember
by ejb
Summary: A story based around the episode 'Brink of Disaster.' T.V. Verse.


Brink of Disaster

I don't own any rights to Thunderbirds. Granada Television does. The characters and rescue equipment in this story were created by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson and his production team not me.

Thanks again to Penny and Lynn, my betas for their help and suggestions.

A Journey To Remember.

Gordon and Alan Tracy were relaxing by the pool after a well enjoyed swimming session. They discussed what they planned to do next.

"We could do some fishing," Alan suggested.

"Nope, Scott wouldn't want us to go too far away in case an emergency call came in," Gordon replied. "You know what he's like when he gets into Dad mode."

"Yeah, I do know. That's why we're doing our best to stay away from him while Dad's gone to look at some new mono-train system with Brains and Tin Tin," Alan replied. "I hope he gets back soon."

"Scott worries too much. He'll be glued to that desk 24/7 until Dad gets back. Worrying in case he misses a call, and worrying if we can handle an emergency without him if we do get one," said Gordon.

"Yeah and worrying about me flying One and bringing her back in one piece," Alan agreed.

"And worrying about us getting hurt too," Gordon added with a smile. "Let's face it, he's just one big worry-wort. I don't think being in the Commander's chair suits him. He's not relaxed enough and gets tired and tetchy from not getting enough sleep."

"Do you want to tell him that?" Alan asked with a mischievous grin.

"Are you kidding?" Gordon laughed. "I face enough danger going out on calls without deliberately inflicting it on myself. He's got Virgil trapped in there with him for company now, so we can stay out here for a while."

TB TB TB TB TB

John Tracy had been watching an interesting meteor shower in between getting calls from Scott checking to see if all was well with the world and no disasters were impending. Now that the shower was over he decided to have a cup of coffee and a snack. He thought he would have time to do that before Scott's next call, which he judged would take place in about twenty minutes time.

Like his youngest brothers John knew what Scott was like when left in charge of International Rescue. Sometimes he hoped that an emergency would come in to give Scott something to do instead of calling him countless times for no reason at all, especially during the night. He listened to a few radio broadcasts for a few minutes to see if he could tell Scott anything was about to happen, then satisfied that all was well he went to the kitchen area on Thunderbird Five.

John had just finished eating a piece of cherry pie that his grandmother had made for him when the huge red emergency light lit up as a distress call came in. John was surprised to hear his father's voice at the other end speaking with carefully chosen words to let him know that he was with somebody not connected with International Rescue and to be careful how he replied to the call.

John reacted quickly to the message and tried to stay calm as he realised the lives of his father and two of his best friends were in danger as he passed the information on to Scott.

Scott and Virgil wanted to waste as little time as possible in getting to the rescue scene by having to explain everything to Alan. In normal circumstances if a rescue call came in while Scott was in charge of the Base, Alan would have been expected to pilot Thunderbird One. However, Scott wanted to do this particular rescue. He was more confident that his flying skills would get him to the danger zone quicker and he wasn't sure how Alan would cope with the emergency after hearing what John had just relayed to him.

He pressed the klaxon button to get Alan and Gordon into the lounge so he could get air clearance for Thunderbirds One and Two to take off.

"A rescue call at last, Scott?" Gordon asked as he entered the room, just in time to see Virgil going on route to Thunderbird Two. "Where to this time and what's happened?"

"No time to explain," Scott answered as he headed for the wall and grasped the two candlesticks that opened the panel for him to board Thunderbird One. "Gordon, you're in charge. Give Virgil and me air clearance. John will fill you in with the details." With that Scott disappeared through the wall panel, leaving his two youngest brothers standing in shocked surprise.

"Well how do like that?" Alan said. "I wonder what that's all about and why I'm not flying One."

"I don't know but after they've gone I'm going to get to find out from John," Gordon replied as he switched on the radar screen to check that the launch could go ahead after finding himself unexpectedly thrust into being in charge of International Rescue.

TB TB TB TB TB

Since receiving his father's distress call John had been worrying. He always had this problem to face of being stuck up in Thunderbird Five when something went wrong during rescues and his brothers were in danger. Now it was his father he had to worry about as well as Tin Tin and Brains and he didn't know if there was enough time for Scott and Virgil to help them, judging by the urgency of his father's call.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a call coming in from Gordon.

"Where's the rescue at, John, and why has Scott gone out to it?" Gordon asked with a puzzled expression. "Scott left so quickly and he didn't tell us anything, just said to ask you after he and Virgil left. Alan and I were outside when the call came in."

John broke the news to his two brothers and saw the anxious expressions fall across their faces and tried to ease their minds.

"Scott will be there in no time and Virgil will be close behind and Dad and the others will be home before we know it," he told them as much to calm his own fears as well as theirs.

John then added, "Don't say anything to Grandma or Kyrano just yet. We don't want to worry them needlessly if everything turns out okay."

"Okay, John, but keep us posted if you hear anything," Gordon replied.

"Will do, Thunderbird Five out," John said as he cut the call to concentrate on listening to the radio messages that would be exchanged between Scott and Virgil when they reached the danger zone.

Alan said nothing as he slumped into the nearest sofa. Knowing his father could be killed was bad enough but Tin Tin too, his beautiful, sweet girlfriend. Brains, also who was like another brother to them. He was pleased Scott had gone out on this rescue. His big brother would be so much better than he would be in the circumstances, that was one thing he was sure about.

Gordon, too, sat in silence at his father's desk as he worried about the situation. This was not the first time for him to be worried like this. He'd sat with his father and Kyrano during the near disaster with the Sun Probe mission and then there was the time when Scott had been shot down. He felt as helpless to do anything now as he did then as he waited anxiously for news to come in.

TB TB TB TB TB

As the speeding Pacific-Atlantic mono-train hurtled on its route to an almighty catastrophe, Jeff Tracy wondered if Scott and Virgil would be able to get there in time to do anything to save the situation and the lives of the people on board, his own included. Tin Tin was so frightened now and clung on to him for comfort and he did his best to calm her in spite of his own fears while he watched Brains try one last attempt to get the train to slow down. Thousands of thoughts flashed through his mind as the train raced on out of control. He thought of his mother, his five sons and he did not want to die like this for their sakes. He felt guilty for bringing Tin Tin with him on this trip as he thought of his old and dear friend, Kyrano, her father. If she died he would be devastated. Brains too, whose brilliant mind had helped him build his dream of International Rescue and who was right now frantically working on ideas to save them all, he was too intelligent to have his life cut short this way.

As for the whinging and whining of Warren Grafton, the owner of the rail company, Jeff had long since lost patience with him. If they all survived this he would make sure Grafton would not be in a position to endanger anybody else's life with his way of running a transport system without any staff on board to cope with emergencies like this.

Outside, the pilots of the patrol helijet were anxiously watching the situation. They saw the train come speeding around the bend to the point where the rail was damaged and feared the worst. Suddenly it began to slow down with a screeching sound and the friction on the overhead rail caused sparks to fly and flames broke out as the train gradually slowed down and came to a dramatic halt inches from falling off where the rail was broken.

Relief came to the faces of the two men as they watched it all happen. Thankful that the passengers on the train appeared to be safe and pleased for themselves as it was getting too close to the end of their endurance to stay up in the air much longer. So after calling the emergency services to come to the aid of the passengers, they called their base to inform them the train was safe and the emergency services were coming to deal with the situation. Then they left the scene, totally unaware that International Rescue was on their way.

"You did it, Brains, well done," Jeff Tracy said to the young scientific genius when the train finally stopped.

"Th-thank you, M-Mr. Tracy," he replied. "That last attempt on the circuits was all I could do, th-there was nothing else I could try."

"What we gonna do now, Tracy? " Warren Grafton asked from the floor of the train where he'd fallen face down in a quivering heap a few minutes ago.

"We'll sit tight and wait for International Rescue to get here, they shouldn't be long," Jeff answered him. "In fact I think I hear them outside now."

Beads of perspiration were on Scott Tracy's face as he looked at the precarious position of the stricken mono-train. He knew he had to get the passengers away from the first carriage that was in danger of falling from the broken rail and directed them to move further down the train to escape. As they did so he noticed that the trestle holding that part of the train was about to collapse and fear gripped his heart as he yelled out to them to make their way into the middle carriage where it looked safer. They could wait in there until Thunderbird Two arrived to rescue them.

Virgil Tracy, like the rest of his brothers was worried about his father, Tin Tin and Brains and worried what he was going to find when he got to the danger zone. As he flew Thunderbird Two at maximum speed to reach it, he braced himself for the call from Scott any minute now to ask him how long his ETA would be, then the usual request for him to do the impossible and get there quicker. Unknown to Scott, it was a standard on-board joke now between Virgil and whichever one of his youngest brothers was his crew-mate on a rescue mission. Today though, he wished he really could comply with Scott's request and get there quicker than the engines on Thunderbird Two were capable of and hoped he was not going to arrive too late.

On board the train, Jeff Tracy was trying to relax a little now as he continued to comfort Tin Tin who was still upset after the ordeal. They were not out of danger yet but he was a little more confident now that he knew Thunderbird Two would be arriving soon. He was proud of the way Scott was handling the situation in a calm professional way and he would tell him so when all of this was over, that is if they all survived.

When Virgil arrived on the scene with Thunderbird Two, he was thankful that the carriages were still attached to the track, even if they were looking a little shaky. Things looked simple enough as far as rescues go, but this one was different as it involved those he loved and cared about. He knew he had to use all of his skills in bringing that carriage safely to the ground by using the grabs on Thunderbird Two to get it there. He also knew Scott would be watching every anxious move he made until finally the carriage was gently placed on the ground and everybody could heave a sigh of relief.

Not wanting to let Warren Grafton know of his personal involvement with the rest of the passengers on the train, Scott left Virgil to deal with the rest of the situation and took off back to Base. He wanted to let the others know that everybody was safe and out of danger and put their minds at ease. He called John first as soon as he left the scene.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Five, come in, John."

"Go ahead, Scott," John answered. "I take it by what I heard from the talk between you and Virgil that everything's okay now."

"It sure is and they are safe," Scott replied cheerfully. "I've left Virg in charge of everything there. It was scary at first but Virgil did a great job when he arrived. Dad and the others are not hurt, shook up a bit but they are okay. The train is in a bit of a mess though but that's not our concern. Once the police have arrived and the emergency teams come to inspect the damage to the track I expect Virgil will bring everybody back home soon."

"That's great news. I'll let the kids know, I told them not to say anything to Grandma or Kyrano," John told him. "They were puzzled at you and Virgil taking off like that and not letting them know anything. Gordon called me up as soon as you left to find out what was going on."

"I thought he would," Scott replied. "I didn't want to waste time explaining everything to them and I didn't think Alan was able to deal with the situation emotionally with not only Dad and Brains in danger but Tin Tin too."

"I think you made the right decision, Scott," John answered. "I'll call Base now and let them know. Thunderbird Five out."

Back at the rescue scene Virgil had managed to find a place to land Thunderbird Two in the rugged terrain. It was within walking distance of the railway carriage that was now sitting safely on the ground away from the broken rail track and the rest of the train that was still attached to it. He got to an emergency door and pressed the button, thankfully there was enough air in the system for it to work. The door slid open and a ladder descended allowing him to board the carriage.

Tin Tin was sitting on a seat, still visibly shaken and crying now as much with relief as with shock. She'd been thinking of Alan and how he would be feeling too and longed to go home and see him again after this dangerous ordeal. His father sat with his arm around her shoulders still comforting her, and Brains sat on the other side. Both were pale and shaken but thankfully unhurt.

Warren Grafton had gained some sort of composure after his huge fright and sat in silence after Jeff had informed him that he would no longer be investing any money in his company and he would see to it that he would be put in jail for endangering people's lives by his dangerous methods of operating. Now Grafton's mind was frantically working on how he could get out of this mess that he found himself in. He was also thinking about what was happening in the home of Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward where his associates were right now attempting to rob her of her jewellery collection.

Virgil picked his way through the mess of strewn crockery, glasses and other items that had become dislodged and scattered around the carriage until he reached the four people who were at the far end. Composing himself to act professionally in spite of his immense relief at seeing them, he asked, "Are you folks okay and unhurt?"

"Yes, we are but shook up a little," Jeff Tracy replied to his son. He longed to embrace him and tell him how proud he was of him but that would have to keep for later. "Thank you for what you have done and I would be grateful if your organisation could take us home after the police have spoken to us."

"I think we can manage that and will happily do it," Virgil answered with a smile. "If you think you can manage to walk to Thunderbird Two, there is some coffee in there and it will be more comfortable for you to wait. It's not far away."

"Okay, let's go," Jeff replied as they got up to follow Virgil. He then asked. "Why did your other operative leave so fast? I would have liked to have thanked him too."

"He had to get back to Base," Virgil told him. "He left a junior member of the organisation in charge and didn't want to be away too long."

TB TB TB TB TB

Back at the Base, Gordon and Alan had heard the good news from John. Then Scott called too to inform them he was on his way back and would be home soon.

"Good, I can't wait for him to get back, even if he still is in Dad mode for a while," Gordon said. "Being in charge suits me less than it does him. I think we should have a welcome home party for Dad and the others too."

"Yeah that'll be good," Alan replied. In spite of the relief he felt he was still thinking of what might have been. "I'll tell Grandma and Kyrano we are planning a surprise party but I won't tell them why. I'll think of something." He got up and went to the kitchen.

TB TB TB TB TB

The police listened with interest to all that Jeff Tracy and Brains told them and Warren Grafton was promptly arrested. He was taken away shouting as he did so about seeing his lawyer and how this incident was not his fault as it had been caused by a storm.

After the police had gone there was nothing left to keep the members of International Rescue at the scene of what could have been a disaster for their organisation. As they watched the rest of the emergency services surveying the damage to the rail track and the train Jeff turned to Virgil and said. "Come on, let's go home."

They walked back into the pod in silence to join Tin Tin and as soon as they were away from the eyes of strangers Jeff hugged Virgil to him. "Well done, son, I'm so proud of you and Scott," he told him.

"All part of the service, Dad," Virgil replied with a grin as he remained in his father's embrace. Then Virgil turned to Brains and Tin Tin and hugged them too.

"Come on then I'd better get you all home. I expect there are a lot of happy people waiting to see you back there," Virgil told them when the reunion was over.

TB TB TB TB TB

Those back at Tracy Island watched as Thunderbird Two came in to land, carrying with it those they loved and had almost lost. Jeff wasted no time in getting back to his familiar surroundings and to see his precious boys again that he'd thought about so much during that time when that train was going so fast he did not know if he would survive or not. There was his mother and his old friend Kyrano to see again too.

As soon as they stepped into the lounge, Jeff, Tin Tin and Brains were greeted with cheers and embraces. Alan told him that a party was planned for later and John was contacted as well to be involved in the scene by video link. Alan and Tin Tin hugged each other and Grandma wondered what all the fuss was about by what was an apparent normal homecoming for her son and the others. Especially when Jeff hugged her to him and gave her a kiss.

Jeff then found Scott and hugged him too, even if Scott's spell in the military made him averse to this sort of fuss. Jeff was not going to be put off from embracing his first born. "Well done, son," he told him. "I'm so proud of the way you acted back there, and Virgil too."

"Thanks, Dad," Scott replied as he decided to accept his father's hug. "I expect you'll want a de-briefing soon so we can talk about it then."

"Well I do but first I want all my family together," Jeff told him. "Go with Alan and get John down here. He turned to John who looked pleasantly surprised at his sudden homecoming. "Put Thunderbird Five on auto, son. I want you to be at this party too that Alan has arranged."

Alan was not too happy at being separated from Tin Tin so soon but agreed to go with Scott to bring their brother back home to join them in the happy reunion.

After they had gone, Lady Penelope contacted Jeff to tell her about her little drama that had been set up by Warren Grafton and his gang. She was totally unaware of what else Warren Grafton had been involved in that day with Jeff and shocked to hear it when Jeff told her after his mother and Kyrano had left the room. Brains and Tin Tin had gone to their own rooms for some rest after the ordeal so he felt free to talk to her about it.

"So with my evidence and yours, Penny," Jeff told her. It looks like Warren Grafton and his gang will be locked up for a good number of years now."

"It will appear to be that way, Jeff, and thankfully we've all came though this without any harm," she replied. You are all safe and I still have my jewels. I must get my alarms made more secure now though."

John arrived back home and joined his family for the small celebration that Kyrano and Grandma had prepared even though they could not understand why.

Hours later Jeff and his mother sat out on the patio as they watched the sky darken and the day drawing to a close. In the lounge Virgil was playing some lively music on the piano and Gordon was accompanying him on his guitar. John and Scott were with them too, joining them in the party atmosphere. Alan and Tin had left them and were now walking along the beach hand in hand completely happy to be in each others company again.

Jeff looked and listened to the sights and sounds around him on his island home and felt so lucky to be here. He took another drink from his glass and smiled at his mother. "Thanks for the party, Mother. You and Kyrano did a great job with the food."

"I don't understand why though, Jeff," his mother said with a puzzled expression. "Alan just decided on the spur of the moment that we should have a party to celebrate you returning home from the moon. He said it was a remarkable achievement on your behalf and something that this family had never really celebrated so we should do it now. I thought Alan was just kidding, you know what he's like. Then Scott backed him up and told me it was true and that they wanted this party for you for when you came home. Luckily there was enough food in the storage room to make some party treats."

Jeff laughed when he heard what his mother told him. "Well, Mother, I have to agree with the boys this time and am sure thankful that I got back down to Earth safely"

TB TB TB TB TB

The next day Tin Tin was in the lounge helping Jeff to go through some files when Alan came in with the delivery from the mail plane. He gave Jeff the bag containing the post. "Here you are, Dad, enough to keep you busy for a while."

Then he turned to Tin Tin and said, "The mail plane left a delivery for you. It's out on the patio, come and see it."

Tin Tin was surprised and puzzled and went out on to the patio with him. There she saw lying on a table, a bouquet of two dozen red roses. Alan picked them up and handed them to her. She read the note which said, 'From Alan with all of my love.'

"Oh, Alan, thank you," she said and kissed him. "They are so beautiful."

"Only right that a beautiful girl should have beautiful flowers," he said to her and kissed her again. "I was so worried about you all yesterday, Tin Tin, and scared in case I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you. I want you to know now."

Tin Tin looked into his big beautiful blue eyes and began to cry gently. "I was thinking the same thing while I was on that train, Alan. I wanted to let you know that I love you too."

Jeff Tracy sat at his desk and looked at some of the routine letters from his many business contacts. Everything was now back to normal, apart from him deciding to give John another day off who was enjoying that now with his brothers by having a swim in the pool. Jeff looked up and saw the scene with his youngest son and Tin Tin and he did not want to intrude on that. Life felt good right now and he hoped it would stay that way for a while longer and his boys did not have to go out to face any dangers just yet if a rescue call came in.

The End.

..


End file.
